mykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Produce
From the pedia section: : "Production is used both as a general term for all kinds of production, manufacturing and crafting or as a more specific term for the production of basic goods: raw food, ore, wood and stone." One of the key aspects of this game is making a solid production setup based on the four type of basic goods; raw food, stone ore and wood. When you establish a settlement by claiming the location with your settler , production starts to take off based on the type of land. For example, you claimed a location in a prairie that contains Rosewood. The settler will build a lumberjack cabin (rosewood) level 1 and production will start right away. A timer will tell you how long you have to wait before your goods are completely produced before they go into the settlements stock, this timer is labeled "Next yield". Production cycle The yield time is also referred as "production cycle", the time it takes to produce the specific goods. The time time differ, more exactly: : TODO!: insert text here that explains the different yield times. Asfaik the yield times from lower level buildings are faster than higher ones and are between 60 min and 120min. Production quantity After one production cycle you will gain a number of goods based on a number of factors. The first factor is the output determined by the building level. For example the Lumberjack cabin level 1, will produce 0.8 Rosewood per production cycle. However, this number is multiplied by a percentage that is bound to the location. So, let's say you arrived at a location that delivers 100% Rosewood, then you will get exactly 0.8 Rosewood per cycle. When the land was delivering a mere 75%, then you would only get 0.6 Rosewood per cycle. Alternative a rich land of 125% will return 1.0 Rosewood per cycle. Note that in this example we haven't included other factors like a House of worship or a player level that can increase the production quantity again by a certain percentage. The manufacturing process is tuned to the production process as is the crafting process tuned to the manufacturing process. If you have a land that delivers 100% Rosewood, manufacturing Rosewood poles would consume all wood and crafting hatstands would consume all poles. If you have a good land that yields 125% then you'll end up with spare wood. You can of course fine tune your production, manufacturing and crafting process by building house of worship, bathhouse or a dancehall. Or, you adjust the output by using the sliders of the buildings. Production formula The production result is calculated using the folllowing formula: Example 1 A copper mine level 1 location yields 0.4 ore by default The yield ratio = 125% There's no other building and we're in level 2 Production result '= 0.4 * 1.25 ' ' Production result '= 0.5 Example 2 A copper mine level 5 location yields 4.4 ore by default The yield ratio = 110% We have a Manufacturers guild house (somewhere, can be any location you own) -> +10% We have a house of worship on this location -> +15% We are level 15, so we gain the level 4 bonus -> +10% Production result '= 4.4 * 1.25 * 1.1 * 1.15 * 1.1 ' ' Production result '= 7.65 Category:Content